


All the Way Down

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Oh, Sten," said Adaar. "She's hitting on you."Shokrakar issues an invitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/gifts), [lafillechanceuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/gifts).



> Hello, I meant to get this in as a treat but didnt make it, and in the rules it says the collection is open indefinitely. Also, there is no rule against gifting things to two people. 
> 
> (I misspelled "Shokrakar" about 90 times while writing this)

The little elf walked into the tavern, soaked to the skin, ignored a wink from the droning minstrel, and walked up the stairs, clutching a bundle of cloth in her arms. There was no reason for Shokrakar to be here. She did not drink, but Adaar had taken up the habit. It was that Ben-Hassrath's fault, she supposed. Vashoth did not have it drilled into their heads from the minute they were old enough to get curious about foreigners that _imbibing like bas is anathema to perfect practice of the Qun. Your mind must be clear._

"Your archer," Shokrakar said, watching Sera's narrow behind disappear up the stairs. "She's a problem."

"It's part of the package, Sten. Sera's always a problem," said Adaar. "Tell me what she did, I'll have Sister Leliana talk to her. Messed with your gear? Put spiders in your bed?"

Herald of Andraste or not, she was still respectful. She knew her place. It was almost a shame this Inquisition had taken her: it was near-impossible to find a good mage for your company, even in these times, when there were many mages wandering around who could use the protection of Tal-Vashoth with large swords, but if there had to be somebody out there killing demons and repairing the sky, who better than Herah Adaar?

"If you maintained good discipline, you should not need to have your pointy human talk to her. She is disrespectful," said Shokrakar. "She insults me. She puts her hand on my arm when we talk."

"Oh. Sten," said Adaar. "She's hitting on you."

Adaar's pet Tevinter burst into the inn dressed in only his smallclothes, cock flapping side-to-side as he ran, and bolted up the stairs. Shokrakar could not for the life of her understand why he was not in a small cage in Skyhold's lower reaches and fed tincture of magebane hourly, but Adaar had picked up many strange ideas from her Inquisition.

"'Hitting on me,'" Shokrakar repeated.

"You're big." Adaar took a deep, deep sip of whatever was in her mug. "You've got tits, and lots of muscles. Interesting scars. Her type. We had a bunch of Avaar visit Skyhold after the thing with Stone-Bear Hold, and she went through the women like a deck of cards. She's got a way."

"She is young."

"Old enough for me to take her out and have her kill for me," said Adaar. "Old enough to fuck, I guess."

"And have you fucked her?" Shokrakar asked.

"No—no. No, Sten." Adaar's ears darkened to the deep bronze of embarrassment. "She's a good kid. Weird, but good. But I like 'em a little—older. Rounder."

"The tiny gold human," Shokrakar said.

"No!" Adaar said, overloud, which drew attention from surrounding tables. People eyeing Shokrakar suspiciously, until they recognized her as the leader of the Valo-Kas, the company in which their Inquisitor had served, with distinction, before the Conclave. "That is... she's a _fine_ lady, Sten," Adaar continued, more quietly, "well above me, I couldn't try and take up with one of my advisors, how would that _look...._ "

"Very well."

It had been a long time since Shokrakar had encountered a tamassran to take care of her needs, as only a tamassran could. Vashoth and Tal-Vashoth were few and far between, this far south. Fucking one of her own company was unacceptable. Fucking a human was... a repulsive idea. Foul. Dwarves were perfectly acceptable, and she had become partial to them, in her time in the south.

There had been many distinguished elves under the Qun, however, and Shokrakar had admired their will to succeed under it, even as she always faltered. Sera was hardly so distinguished, but she was willing. And—Sera sprinted down the stairs, holding the bundle of the Tevinter's clothing over her head—she was lithe, she was quick, and Adaar spoke very highly of her skills with a bow and arrow.

It could not hurt to try.

*

She found Sera in the main hall, picking at a haunch of meat with her bare hands.

"You want to copulate with me," Shokrakar said, and Sera choked on her food. When she'd finished coughing and composed herself, Shokrakar went on, "Adaar has given me a room above the gardens. It will be sufficiently private. Meet me there at sunset."

Sera stared blankly up at her, food forgotten. "You," she said. "Me."

"Was I unclear?" Shokrakar asked.

"Just like that?" Sera said. "'Wanna have a toss at me, show up here?'"

"Yes," Shokrakar said. "If I have misjudged the situation..."

"No, said Sera, hurriedly. "Piss! No. Sunset, yeah? I'll be there. Bells on."

"Bells will not be required," Shokrakar said, turned to leave, but not before she heard the elf's nervous giggle.

*

And she was late.

The sun was already falling below the horizon. One of the moons rose in the west. The garden was nearly empty of all but the Chantry mother and the gardener, weeding the seed beds together. No pale head ghosting through the evening gloom. Shokrakar tried not to be disappointed: every qunari could pleasure themselves with skill, but the Qun, flawed as it was, designed to grind them all into stones of the even size and shape and discard the grit with the waste, knew that many required gratification with another to be fulfilled.

Shokrakar did not, always. She was busy. She had demons to kill. The Inquisition favored her kith as their Divine had, and they had as much work as it pleased them to take on.

As she returned to her room, the door to the balcony swung open, and Sera slid through it and shut it without a sound. She was wearing a pair of green trousers, and a pale green tunic. Neither article had holes, tears, or patches.

"Sorry 'bout that," Sera said. "Vivvy kept me. Wanted to make sure I wasn't coming out here to snatch anything. _I_ told her I was coming out here for some snatching, but not that kind she was thinking of. Shut her up right quick."

"Very well," Shokrakar said. "Take off your clothes."

" _Here_? Out in the open?" Sera asked.

"No one is looking up. Do you object?"

Sera gave a nervous look over the stone railing. A tamassran would be cataloging Shokrakar, right now. Trying to ascertain the reasons behind Shokrakar's wanting her to strip in public, and what that meant for her emotional state. There was none of this, with Sera. The nervousness evaporated as soon as it had appeared, and she turned around, leaned against it, stepped out of her trousers, and undid the pretty clasp that held her tunic closed. Shokrakar felt a pulse start in her neck at the sight of Sera's scarred skin, her finely-wrought muscles, and she reached out to cover one of Sera's small, delicate breasts with her hand. She had never been with an elf before. There had been an elven tamassran on Qunandar known for preferring women, and Shokrakar had never worked up the courage to visit her. As she rolled Sera's nipple between her fingers, she felt it harden, Sera's shiver, saw her shift foot to foot. One of her hands came up to cover Shokrakar's, or try to.

This was cause for concern. She was a failed qunari, a Tal-Vashoth, and therefore a monster, but she would not hurt someone smaller or weaker than her. "If you are uncomfortable," Shokrakar said, "you will tell me."

"Do you just want to feel up my tit, or do you want to get down to business?" Sera said, instead.

Business. As if the soft parts of a tiny elf with the strength to draw a longbow were not a miracle, to be savored. Shokrakar went to her knees on the hard stone, and even on her knees, the top of her head met Sera's shoulder. She ducked her head and sucked the nipple she'd touched into her mouth, to the accompaniment of Sera's little, stifled gasp. She squirmed under Shokrakar's touch, but she held her head to her, ran her fingers over the points of Shokrakar's ears, as Shokrakar circled it with her tongue.

She was responsive, Shokrakar thought distantly, kissing her way across Sera's chest, to give attention to the other breast. Sensitive. She'd once fucked a dwarf, a beautiful one, with freckles and brown hair that reached nearly to her waist when Shokrakar unbound it. A scout of the Inquisition who'd come to free them from their prison and been curious afterward enough to share Shokrakar's bedroll, who could come from having her breasts played with alone. Perhaps this was the case with Sera, too. Gently, carefully, conscious of how powerful her jaws were, Shokrakar closed her teeth around one of Sera's nipples.

Sera's cry echoed across the garden. Her hands came up to clasp Shokrakar's broken horns. Shokrakar made a soft answering noise of satisfaction, and put a hand down the front of her own trousers, to feel how wet she'd become.

"Fuck," Sera said, when Shokrakar paused to catch her breath. "You _could_ sit there all day just playing with them, couldn't you? You know Vivvy can hear us, right? She's right there? And Mother Giselle?"

Adaar's other mage was more tolerable than the Tevinter. The Chantry mother ministered kindly to those of her company who believed in the Maker. Both of these facts were irrelevant. "Does it bother you?" Shokrakar asked. Her hand was still down her trousers, and she shifted back onto her heels to look up at Sera's flushed face, to see Sera's gaze follow the line of her arm, and brighten with understanding.

"You're going to fuck me, right? You don't just want to flick my bits for a little while and leave me flapping in the wind?"

Shokrakar passed her finger lightly over her point of pleasure. Sera had exceeded her expectations, thus far. If she left at this stage, Shokrakar would be dissatisfied. Both thoughts were unconscionable. "I asked you to... fuck," she said. "I have no intention of doing anything less. Do you object to my taking my time, or to my doing so in public?"

"You're going to keep diddling yourself while we talk, aren't you," Sera said.

"You've aroused me," said Shokrakar. "Why should I do anything less?"

"I haven't done a bloody thing!"

"I," Shokrakar said, "enjoy the sight of your body. You are small and strong; you have the scars of a warrior. I enjoy your breasts. Why wouldn't I be aroused?"

Sera said nothing. These were... nerves, on her part. Shokrakar was sure of it. She kissed the center of Sera's chest, then the center of her flat belly, which was bisected by a deep, red scar, and kept her mouth there, lightly. If Sera did not wish to continue, she had ample chance to push Shokrakar away, and would have found no resistance.

But she did not. She did not push Shokrakar away. And so Shokrakar shifted further back on her heels, to lavish attention on that scar, and felt Sera's body quake at the feel of her mouth. She moved her mouth lower, downward, to lave her tongue over Sera's belly button, then further. With great reluctance, she took her hand from her trousers and took Sera's rear in her palms to lift her, just enough to taste her. The weight was negligible. Sera yelped at being raised up, and Shokrakar paused before her tongue could meet Sera's cunt, to meet Sera's startled gaze. "Is there a problem?" Shokrakar asked, lowering her to the ground

"You could pick me up, yeah?" Sera asked. Not... startled. Excited. Shokrakar brought a single finger up between Sera's legs, to feel her wetness, and she was sopping. Sera's breath hitched.

"I could," Shokrakar confirmed. "With ease. Is that what you wish?"

Sera nodded eagerly. In one smooth movement, Shokrakar rose to her feet, hooked her hands around the backs of Sera's thighs, and hoisted her in the air, so that Sera's face was of a level with her own. Sera twined her arms around Shokrakar's neck and tightened her legs around Shokrakar's waist, as though Shokrakar might drop her. Ridiculous. Then, Sera glanced out over the garden, where no one was looking up at them, despite her cry. Satisfied, she looked Shokrakar directly in the eye. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Shokrakar's, firmly, but cautiously, as though she didn't expect her to know what to do.

Qunari did not kiss, as a rule. This unvoiced assumption was true. But Shokrakar had become familiar with the practice, here, in the South: the dwarves she'd fucked were partial to it, and had been more than willing to tutor her. She walked Sera over to the wall next to the door and pressed her against it, letting the wall take a bit of her weight, and kissed her. Sera was aggressive, as Shokrakar had expected, and nipped at her lips, her chin, anything she could reach, pinioned as she was. Shokrakar relaxed into it, did her utmost to gentle her. It was a hypnotic activity—kissing, Shokrakar thought—as Sera relaxed and became quiescent in her arms. She could lose herself in this. She could not imagine why the Qun might have eliminated it, otherwise.

It was Sera who broke away, turned her head aside for a rest. Her thighs flexed under Shokrakar's grip, and her hips squirmed, trying to find purchase, to find a bit of friction. Shokrakar waited. Her own body was humming, but Sera was very small, and patience was vital, if she was to accept Shokrakar inside her. Sera's nipples were stiff against the fabric of Shokrakar's shirt, and Shokrakar shifted Sera in her grip, holding her whole weight in one arm, to run a thumb over one of them. A shiver ran from Sera's body into hers, and her back arched.

"You _are_ going to fuck me, right?" Sera asked, and she sounded desperate. Her eyes were glazed. She blinked rapidly, as though trying to clear her head. "We're not just going to… shite. Shite. Is this one of Buckles's jokes? Or Lady Josie's? Did they get you to wind me up and leave me flapping? Is this about the worms? Or the stateroom? Or the jam?"

Adaar was not so cruel, and the tiny gold human did not seem as though she was, either, but someone in Sera's life must have been. She shifted her grip so that she held each of Sera's thighs once more. Behind her, the sun had nearly set, and the dimming light cast Sera's face into shadow. "Tell me what you wish me to do to you," Shokrakar said.

Sera looked suspicious. "I want to sit on your face," she said.

"Very well," Shokrakar replied. She was amenable to this. "And then?"

Less hesitant this time, Sera replied, "I want you to get two of your fingers up in me."

Shokrakar nodded. One of her fingers would be more than adequate for someone accustomed to bedding down with humans, but that Sera was so ambitious boded well. "That will take work. Practice," she said, and leaned forward to give Sera a small kiss. Sera chased after it, but Shokrakar held her in place. "You would have to return here many times. What next? Anything you like."

"Let me eat _your_ cunt?" There was a fresh uncertainty in Sera's voice, and a renewed squirming against Shokrakar's torso. Soon, Shokrakar would put her out of her misery, but not until she'd extracted all of this from her. The tamassrans would do this, while having one touch oneself. It was sometimes as fulfilling as the act itself.

"Of course," Shokrakar said, and kissed her once more, longer, this time. Sera's small fingernails dug into Shokrakar's shoulders, and she rolled her hips frankly, now, desperate.

And so Shokrakar took mercy on the poor girl, and carried her to the bedroom, and set her, with the utmost care, on the bed. It was high, and had a hard mattress: Adaar had seen to that. Sera knelt on the bed and, without asking, began working at the front clasps on Shokrakar's shirt, and slid it off her shoulders. Shokarar offered little assistance. It was pleasing to watch Sera fumble with her clothes, thick-fingered in her haste.

"Wow," Sera said, looking Shokrakar's bared torso up and down. "Wow. Fuck. Shite. You're so...."

"Large," Shokrakar offered. Sera nodded mutely. She took one of Shokrakar's breasts in her hand, seemingly marveling at the paleness of her hand against the darkness of Shokrakar's skin. The feel was... electric. She had not been touched in months by anyone but a healer, and nearly all of the healers who had treated her wounds were the Inquisition's humans. Sera was content to explore her upper body with her hands and mouth, from the muscles of Shokrakar's neck to the skin directly above the waistband of her trousers, peppering her with bites. She was thorough. Shokrakar could see, now, why a group of Avvar women might fall on their backs for one little elf. Went through them, Adaar had said, like a deck of cards.

"Time to drop 'em," Sera said, tugging at the tie that held Shokrakar's waistband up.

She looked up at Shokrakar from beneath her pale eyelashes, a grin tugging at one side of her mouth. It struck Shokrakar, then, as she removed her trousers, that Sera was very much enjoying herself. It should not have been a revelation, but the wonderment in her eyes as they traveled the length of Shokrakar's body was simple. There was no calculation, no sophistication. This sex would not be a knife with which to dissect the inside of Shokrakar's head and find her defects.

Shokrakar lay down on the bed. Sera scrambled to make room for her, but Shokrakar caught her around the waist, to move her so that her knees at either side of her head. Sera strained against her grip, but Shokrakar held her fast with one hand, to look at her cunt. It was said that elves were hairless, but there was a faint wisp there, a darker blonde than Sera's hair. Shokrakar parted her lips, found her little pearl, and pressed the pad of thumb to it.

She was wetter than Shokrakar might have imagined. Shokrakar moved her thumb in a rough circle. "Yes?" she asked.

"What--yes!" Sera said, and Shokrakar relaxed her grip and guided Sera's cunt to her mouth, licked a long, wide stripe up to her pearl. Sera shouted, loud enough to be heard outside the room. She tasted faintly sour, but... the taste was irrelevant. One of Sera's hands curled around the stub of Shokrakar's horn, once more. The other, Shokrakar saw through slitted eyes, gripped the headboard, fluttering.

She did not need to do much. Sera found her rhythm on Shokrakar's mouth quickly and with ease, and ground herself desperately on Shokrakar's tongue, until Shokrakar put one gentle hand on her hip to still her. "Slowly," she said. "Enjoy this. You are not in a race. I am not going anywhere."

Hazy-eyed, Sera nodded. She moved her hips in a slow, lazy undulation, and her death-grip on Shokrakar's horn relaxed. Once she was satisfied that Sera had calmed herself, Shokrakar ran her hands up Sera's narrow back, to feel her shiver, then felt blindly up the front of her body to pinch one of her nipples. When Sera's movements became short, jerky, Shokrakar simply offered the flat of her tongue, until she reached her completion. Sera tensed, and her hand slid around to the back of Shokrakar's skull, and she let out a high, broken sound.

When it became apparent that Sera could do no more than pant and hold the headboard, Shokrakar gingerly lifted her off of her and deposited her on the bed.

"Whoa," Sera said, staring up at the ceiling, between deep breaths.

Shokrakar grunted, and licked her lips, wiped her nose off with the back of her hand. When Sera said nothing else, Shokrakar sat up on one elbow to look down at her. "I hope it was satisfactory," she said, feeling strangely sheepish. If there was one thing she had always done well, it was this. No tamassran, no dwarf, had ever left her bed unsatisfied.

"Satisfactory," repeated Sera.

"Adequate."

"That was _brilliant_ ," Sera said. "Bloody brilliant. The part where you"--she made some incomprehensible gesture, then sighed, and Shokrakar nodded along with it.

She was not finished, however. Sera had set the terms of the encounter, and Shokrakar was determined to see them through. "Spread your legs," she said.

"If I move my legs in the next hour, Andraste herself is going to have to tell me to do it."

"If you do not wish to continue..."

" _Continue?_ There's more?"

"Of course. You asked three things of me," said Shokrakar. "I have given you the first. I intend to give you the rest. If you do not wish to continue, I will leave, and you may stay here until you are ready to go."

Sera forced herself upright with great effort, glancing down at Shokrakar's hand as she moved, gauging how much she might take. Two fingers was ambitious, but not unrealistic. Shokrakar would be gentle. Then she searched Shokrakar's face, to gauge whether she was serious, and whatever she found there seemed to reassure her.

"If you say so," Sera said, but she still sounded doubtful.

Shokrakar put a hand on her chest and eased her back down onto the bed. Leaning over her, she put her mouth to Sera's once more, to indulge herself: one could find sex in many places, but not kissing. Once Sera was calm, Shokrakar slid her hand down her belly, to find her as wet as she had been when she'd been bringing herself off on Shokrakar's face. "I will do this slowly," Shokrakar said, speaking against the corner of Sera's mouth. "You will tell me if you want me to stop."

Sera took a deep, shuddering breath. "You're finger's not _that_ big, Captain Bigbritches," she said, as Shokrakar stroked her, steadily. "There was this Avvar..."

"Adaar told me about them," Shokrakar said. "I am not Avvar. Hush."

"What do you mean, she told you!"--but she stopped speaking, when Shokrakar began to push one of her fingers into her. She was not so tight as Shokrakar might have feared, and she felt Sera clench around her, then force herself to relax. Good. She set up a comfortable pace, not easy, not punishing, as Sera's hands clung to her shoulders, and her face reddened; she swallowed Sera's cries with her own mouth, relishing them.

It did not take long. Sera tore herself away from Shokrakar's kiss to shout, as her back arched off of the bed like a drawn bowstring, and her inner muscles bore down on Shokrakar's finger with what seemed like all the strength she contained in her small body, until Shokrakar was worried she might break. This was a worry she did not have, with dwarves, but the nerves added piquancy. She eased Sera through it, and finally, carefully, withdrew.

Sera bent her knees and, curiously, ran the heel of her foot over the sheets. Her eyes locked on the finger that had been inside her, as Shokrakar lifted it to her mouth to taste her once more. "Weirdy," Sera muttered, throwing her forearm over her eyes, with a strange half-smile on her face.

They lay in a comfortable silence. Her lovers in the South had introduced her to this, this relaxing, after sex. Outside, it had become quite dark, but the lights in their sconces, through some magic Shokrakar did not care to understand, flared on. Their light made Sera's pale gold hair look warm, and Shokrakar ran her fingers through it. It felt like cornsilk, now, where it usually stood up in tufts. Possibly someone had thrown a bucket of water over her head and scrubbed it down before she came here, as well as selected the clothes that lay, forgotten, on the walkway outside of Shokrakar's room. Adaar's pet Tevinter was well-groomed, as humans reckoned these things.

"Quit it," Sera said. "You're going to make me fall asleep."

"If you wish to sleep here, you may."

"I'm not talking about that." Sera opened her eyes, and there was a troublesome gleam in them. "You said there were three things. I can't fall asleep before I do the third thing."

 _I want to sit on your face._ Accomplished. _I want to take two of your fingers in me._ She was not yet ready, but had taken one admirably and with much promise. And, at last, they had come to _Let me eat your cunt._

Sera sat up, and stretched languorously, like a little cat might, before she walked across one's table and knocked one's things onto the ground. She put a hand on Shokrakar's shoulder, and Shokrakar went down, easily and without a fight.

*

"You know what," Sera said, laying atop Shokrakar's body when they were finished. The point of her chin rested on Shokrakar's chest. It was Shokrakar's turn to stare, dazed and only half-comprehending, down at her. Perhaps elves had unusually powerful jaws, among all the races of Thedas, or perhaps Sera had a natural facility for the act, as she had an inborn gift for archery.

"You mentioned those Avvar," Sera continued. "What I didn't tell Inky was that... there were four of them, yeah?"

Shokrakar nodded.

" _Four_ of them. Big and _wow_. Not like you. But all at once, kind of like you."

"All at once," Shokrakar repeated.

"Just... just something to think about," Sera stammered. "If you want to have another go, that is. Some other time. You've got a whole lot of big-and-wow in your company, and all. But if you don't want another go, if you want me to go..."

"Something to think about. As you say." Shokrakar rested her hand on the back of Sera's head. She would not sleep with those in her company, but she did not need to touch any of them if they were all touching Sera. And that scout, with the freckles, she would be returning to Skyhold, too. Shokrakar stroked the fringe back from Sera's forehead, just to watch it fall. "Perhaps it would build morale. Sleep, Sera. We can speak on it in the morning."


End file.
